


Ending

by Limpet666



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Spoilers, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Spoilers for Trespasser DLC in story AND notes.</p><p>A short scene that takes place between ending scenes, and covers a sort of important event.</p><p>(more details, and update, inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So I completed Trespasser, and among all the horrible SoLavellan feels, I really felt like they missed a scene between Solas leaving, and the Inquisitor marching into the meeting somewhat lacking something.
> 
> So this is how it happened for my Inquisitor, with the party she took.
> 
> UPDATE: I've been informed that in the non-romance version of the ending, it's clearer that it's actually Solas who dissolves the Inquisitor's hand and saves them. I would like to say that in the SoLavellan ending on the XboxOne this is NOT AT ALL CLEAR, and it's no wonder I was so confused and needed to write this! As far as I could see, Solas left Lavellan WITH the rift mark, and then next scene she's walking in with half an arm missing. 
> 
> So I'm going to leave this up since it appears some people are in the same boat I was!

He left her.

He left her there to die.

He walked through the Eluvian without so much as a backwards glance, knowing full well the rift mark was killing her.

Would kill her.

Sooner rather than later.

 _Probably right now_ , she had time to think, before her hand was once again engulfed in searing pain as shockwaves leveled the surrounding area, and she doubled over with an agonized scream.

Forehead to the ground, she felt the presence of her friends as they ran to her, even though the agony had rendered her deaf and blind.

Eventually, after what seemed an age, the pain receded and she was left weak and shivering on the floor. Vivienne, Dorian and The Iron Bull hovered uncertainly, none of them knowing what had happened in the time they had been separated, and unsure of how they could help.

“It’s killing me.” She whimpered from the ground, voice muffled by the grass she didn’t have the strength to lift her head from. Soft, sorrowful noises from her companions were the only responses she got. Never had she sounded so weak, so beaten and broken; even in the darkest hours she had stood resolute and stalwart. But now…

Did Solas know, did he realise his rejection, _his betrayal,_ would crush her spirit and take her fight?

Everything seemed so very pointless now.

It was pointless. Her own hand was killing her. Her own body had turned upon her, and there was no way to fight that. No way to--

“Cut it off.” She gasped, lifting her head with wide eyes of realisation. She met blank stares, none of them comprehending.

Then a flash of green and a sharp crack in air, and a shriek of pain was again wrench from her throat. A hastily thrown up barrier from Dorian stopped them from being flung from the platform on which they stood.

 **“Cut it off!”** The Inquisitor thrust her arm out along the ground as far as she could reach, fingertips clawing at the ground as she quaked in pain.

“Oh Maker.” Vivienne’s voice was shaking as she realised what the Inquistior meant, and she dropped to her knees to place gentle hands on the woman’s back.

“Boss?” The Iron Bull sounded uncertain, afraid almost.

The Inquisitor screamed again as the mark pulsed and crackled.

 _“Fasta Vaas!_ Bull, just do it!” Dorian stopped his urgent pacing and knelt down opposite Vivienne, clamping his hand tightly below the Inquisitor’s shoulder, keeping her arm outstretched.

Bull bit out a curse as he paced a couple of steps, shaking his head before turning his back, knuckles white as he clenched the grip of his greataxe.

The Inquisitor writhed and wailed, her blood pounding in her ears as the mark pulsed again and again, sending wave upon wave of excruciating pain through her whole body.

She couldn’t last much longer.

 **“DO IT!”** She screamed the words, the noise ragged from her torn throat.

“Bull!” Both Vivienne and Dorian cried out.

The Iron Bull spun around with a great bellow as he raised his axe high before swinging it down too fast for the eye to follow. He buried it deep into blood-stained earth, severing the Inquisitor’s arm just below her elbow.

Her cries abruptly quietened, and the mages quickly pulled her away and sat her up. Dorian tied a tourniquet above her elbow as Vivienne poured healing magic into the wound, both of them soon painted with her blood.

The Inquisitor was barely conscious as Bull sat down behind her and gently took her into his arms, holding her as the mages worked to patch her up as best they could.

“What happened, kadan?” He asked in a low rumble as her eyelids flickered, fighting to stay awake.

“He was here.” She whispered, rousing a little.

“Solas?” Bull asked, solemn expression hardening, whilst her’s twisted and crumpled.

“It’s all wrong.” Her voice wavered, and fresh tears slid down across her face as she looked past Vivienne and Dorian to the Eluvian.

“It’s never going to end.”

And between them and the Eluvian, a severed hand pulsed green once, twice, and again, before the light dimmed and the fingers unclenched. Then it finally went dark.


End file.
